


The POI Gaysquad's Adventures Through Time and Place

by orphan_account



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, POI!au, Person of Interest AU, Short Drabbles, rinch, shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short au fics about your fave POI gays</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Shop

[:/year/2016:]

[:/location/seattle, washington:]

[<begin> simulation_number: 001 </begin>]

 

“Morning, Harold.” Root greeted from behind the counter with a wink. Finch gave her a small smile.

“Good morning, Mrs. Groves.”

“The usual, Harry?” Root asked, already taking a banana nut muffin from the shelf and began pouring a sencha green tea.

Harold nodded and took out his wallet, but stopped as soon as Root shot him an ‘are-you-serious’ look.

“In all the years you’ve been coming here, Harold, when have I ever made you pay?” She asked with a cocked head.

“Well, never, but Mrs. Groves, I implore you to see what a terrible business model this is.” He said with a hint of condescension in his voice.

“Who said anything about a business? We’re just two girls in love who like to bake together.” Samantha smirked and wrapped an arm around Sameen’s waist, Root pulling her close and pressing her lips to her wife's.

“All we really care about,” Root said as she pulled away, “is the whipped cream.” She smiled deviantly and held up a bottle of Ready Whip. She sprayed a dab of cream on her bottom lip and Sameen broke out into a grin.

“You know it drives me crazy when you do that.” Shaw teased and wiped the whip cream off with her finger, popping it in her mouth with a sly, raised eyebrow.

“If it’s quite alright with you two, I think I’ll be going now…” Finch quickly excused himself and hurried out the door.

“Ah, Mr. Reese, you’re early.” Finch announced nonchalantly as he checked for anyone standing nearby.

“It’s just us, Harold.” John smiled, his voice calm, quiet, and low. “You can drop the act.”

Finch smiled and handed John his banana nut muffin. “Good.” He stood on his toes and gave John a quick peck on the lips.

John unbuckled his toolbelt, took off his hard hat, and sat down on his half built brick wall as he took a bite of the muffin. Normally, he wouldn't like having to work underneath his significant other, but he didn’t mind it so much this time. He was a happily employed, happily engaged contractor working for Finch Architecture.

Harold took a seat next to him, sipping his tea and occasionally sneaking a glance at his muscle-tank clad fiance. He couldn’t help but smile to himself.

“What?” John chuckled cluelessly. Harold looked over at him, but he couldn’t wipe the ridiculous grin off his face.

“Nothing…” Harold shook his head. “I’m just very glad I have you, John.”

John smiled back and wrapped an arm around Finch's shoulder. “The feeling's mutual.”


	2. Central Park Championship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reese and Sameen play rugby in the park.

[:/year/2013:]

[:/location/central park:]

[<begin> simulation_number: 002 </begin>]

 

“That- that was cheating!” Reese pointed at Shaw and shouted as best he could while trying to catch his breath.

“Aww, pretty boy’s not used to losing, is he?” Sameen teased. She tossed the rugby ball to the side. “ _ That’s _ how you make a try.” She grinned triumphantly.

“Woo! That’s my girl!” Root cheered from her position with Harold off to the side of the game. Her and Finch were sitting on a blanket, a picnic basket in between them.

“What're they doing?” Harold whispered.

“Not a clue.” Root sighed. “But Sameen looks damn good doing it.” She smirked and bit her lip.

John and Shaw collapsed next to them, their breaths still laboured after what could possibly be dubbed the world’s most competitive one on one rugby match.

John put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. The sun gleamed off his black sweatpants. His shirt was flung off to the side at some point during the game, the beating sun making it too hot to wear. Harold kept sneaking looks at Reese lying peacefully beside him, the harsh rays making him almost glow.

Shaw scooted closer to Root. Root was wearing a soft yellow sun dress along with a floppy big brimmed hat. It wasn’t her typical style, but it was such a beautiful day that she had decided to ditch the leather jacket for a change.

“You know,” Root brushed a stray piece of hair out of Shaw’s face. “It speaks volumes about how strong my love must be for you if I let you near me when you’re all sweaty like this.” She smirked and cocked her head.

Shaw rolled her eyes. “Just shut up and kiss me.”


	3. Lamborghini Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root falls for a Lamborghini saleswoman.

[:/year/2016:]

[:/location/LA, California:]

[<begin> simulation_number: 003 </begin>]

 

“Liking the Aventador, huh?” A saleswoman in a sleek, black bodycon dress asked, making her way over to the sports car and her admirer. Her nametag read Sameen.

“Yeah, she’s not bad.” A woman wearing a leather jacket turned around and smirked, outstretching her hand. “Root.”

“Sameen.” Shaw smiled with an eyebrow cocked as she shook Root’s hand. “Wanna go for a test drive?” Sameen broke into a devilish grin and dangled the Lamborghini’s keys.

“More than you know.” Shaw tossed Root the keys and they both got into the car. Root glanced over at Shaw, her eyes filled with eagerness.

“Floor it.” Shaw dared her.

* * *

 

Root zoomed all over the city. The two of them spent an hour darting around various parts of town, laughing when they saw the awe-stricken stares of bystanders.

“So, think you’ll buy it?” Shaw asked.

“Oh,” Root chuckled quietly. “I couldn’t afford one of these. I just wanted to try it out.” She smirked and shrugged. “Plus, I didn’t mind spending time with you.”

“Glad to hear it.” Sameen looked at Root with flirtatious eyes and slipped her a business card. Her cell number was scrawled across the back of it in blue pen. “Why don’t you give me a call sometime?” She licked her lips and flicked her eyes up and down Root briefly before sauntering off, her heels clicking on the tile floor of the salesroom.

Root was left staring in shock at the woman walking away from her.


	4. Mint Chocolate Chip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root and Bear go to get ice cream.

[:/year/2015:]

[:/location/New York:]

[<begin> simulation_number: 004 </begin>]

 

“Hello, Ms. Groves. Right this way.” Finch gave Root a polite smile and motioned for her to head into the rather large, victorian-style house.

“Oh, please, call me Root.” She smiled. The sound of paws clattering on the hardwood floor grabbed their attention.

“Bear, easy!” Reese chuckled as he followed the dog into the living room, a leash in his hands.

“John. It’s nice to meet you.” He smiled and shook hands with Root.

“You too!” She grinned and kneeled down, petting the dog. “And who’s this beautiful guy?” Root cooed as he licked her face.

“Bear.” John smiled and clipped the leash onto Bear’s collar. 

“So, when should I have him back?” Root asked, taking the leash.

“Just whenever you feel like he’s had enough.” John shrugged. “Or when he tires you out.” He chuckled softly. Root grinned.

“Alright, see you in a bit!” She called out and gave the couple a wave as she left. Reese and Finch followed her out to the porch and watched her and Bear walk off, John’s arm wrapped around Harold’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

* * *

 

It seemed as if Root had walked around half of Manhattan, but Bear was still eagerly pulling her in different directions. Eventually, she came across her favorite stopping point.

“I’m guessing you want the usual?” Sameen asked, already scooping some mint chocolate chip ice cream into a waffle cone.

“That’s not all I want.” Root smirked and leaned against the ice cream cart, her face right next to Sameen’s.

“Hey, you better behave.” Sameen jokingly scolded Root. “Or else I’ll have to punish you.”

Root chuckled and licked her ice cream. “You know, not many people can make that outfit work. I’m glad you’re the exception.”

“You know damn well I am.” Sameen planted a kiss on Root’s lips, the taste of mint chocolate chip lingering on them.


	5. 12th Street Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John saves the day when some trouble arises at Harold's diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1980s slang terms:
> 
> Betty- a b****
> 
> Fresh one- to get hit or punched
> 
> Hoser- loser

[:/year/1982:]

[:/location/12th Street Diner, New York City:]

[<begin> simulation_number: 005 </begin>]

 

“Hey, baby. Why don’t you get me a milkshake?” A man asked Root drowsily. His breath reeked of vodka.

“Hey, pal, why don’t you move along?” Sameen snapped, stepping to Root’s side as she dried a glass.

“Right, because I’m gonna let some Betty tell me what to do.” He narrowed his eyes and glared at the two waitresses, all while trying to sit upright on the red-upholstered stool.

Just then, John walked in the door. It was 4:00. His workday was over. 

His jeans and white t shirt were plastered with all different colors, as they were everyday once he returned from his day job (painting houses). He looked at Root and Sameen, then at the drunk. Immediately he knew what was going on.

He walked up to the man and put a firm hand on his shoulder. “I think it’s time for you to jet.” John demanded, his voice quiet but stern. He stared daggers at the guy, nonverbally telling him he’d have trouble if he didn’t leave.

But he just angrily shrugged off John’s hand. “Bite me, scumbag.”

Reese’s nostrils flared and he clenched his fist, trying to control his anger. “Hey, you want a fresh one, hoser?”

The man sneered, rage guiding him in his drunken state. He stood up and tried to come at John, but Reese knocked him out with one solid punch. The man collapsed into John’s arms and he dragged him outside, then dumped him on the sidewalk.

When Reese walked back inside and took a seat. Sameen slid a chocolate milkshake towards him, the same as she always did when he came back from work.

“My, what was all of that?” Harold asked, coming out from the kitchen. His brown suit looked out of place against the vibrant colors the diner boasted.

John smiled and shook his head. “Just a small misunderstanding.” He gave Harold a quick peck on the cheek, leaving a tiny bit of chocolate milkshake behind. Reese wiped it off with his thumb as Finch took the stool next to him.


	6. The Piano Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team works at the Langham Place Hotel, and are astounded by Harold's piano playing skills.

[:/year/2016:]

[:/location/Langham Place Hotel, New York City:]

[<begin> simulation_number: 006 </begin>]

 

He was a pianist; he was a bartender.

She was a maid, she was a lifeguard.

You’d never had thought their lives would intertwine. That was the magic of the Langham Place, though. The staff was so close. Most of them even closer than friends, as they had grown into something more.

“Trying out a new piece, Harold?” John asked, an intrigued look on his face. He handed Finch a glass of whiskey.

“I am. What do you think of it?” Harold wasn’t one to venture out of his comfort zone, but he decided to risk it.

“It sounds great.” Reese smiled warmly and planted a quick kiss on Finch’s lips.

“Good.” Harold murmured against John’s lips.

* * *

 

“Help, I’m drowning!” Root called out dramatically from the pool doorway.

Sameen rolled her eyes exasperatedly, but couldn’t hide the playful smirk that was creeping onto her lips.

“Well then, it’s a good thing I know CPR.” She joked and hopped down from her seat on the lifeguard tower. They had the room to themselves.

“How’s my watchful hero doing?” Root wrapped her arms around Shaw’s waist, looking her in the eyes.

“Bored out of my mind, and I could use a drink.” Sameen glanced at the clock on the wall. “My shift’s almost over, you wanna go grab a drink?”

“Absolutely.” Root untied her apron and threw it off to the side. Shaw slipped on a pair of shorts and a T-Shirt, then took Root by the hand and led her towards the bar.

* * *

 

“You done for the day, Shaw?” John asked. He poured two martinis and handed them to the girls.

“Finally.” Sameen huffed and gulped down half the drink.

“Save any lives?” Reese smirked.

“Yeah. I’m practically a CIA agent or something.” Shaw shot sarcastically. John chuckled to himself and started cleaning some glasses.

“Is this the new stuff Harry’s been working on?” Root asked as the sound of smooth piano filled the room. “It’s mesmerizing.” She said in complete awe.

“Yeah,” John agreed and glanced at Harold, the admiration obvious in his voice. “He played some of the pieces he’s writing for me one night and it was… beautiful. He’s got a real talent.” Reese finished. He sighed contently, awestruck that he had been able to land a guy as great as Finch.


	7. Salut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root runs away to Paris after struggles with her art career and ends up painting a beautiful woman in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for the support so far on this piece. I'm super busy currently, so I need to know which projects I should continue and which ones I shouldn't. If you think I should continue writing these little AUs, please let me know by commenting or send me a message. Thanks so much! :)

[:/year/2016:]

[:/location/Paris, France:]

[<begin> simulation_number: 007 </begin>]

 

Somehow,Root was able to capture the beautiful sound coming from the guitar with just a few brush strokes. She was an extraordinary artist, yet here she was, painting random people in the park with no job.

Being an artist was hard, no matter where she went. It seemed like  _ everyone _ wanted to do it, but no one was making money.

Root didn’t mind much, though. She was happy painting what made her happy, no worries about making deadlines or pleasing clients who wanted a perfect piece of art. So Root sat in the grass, painting the beautiful guitar player from afar. She quietly hummed along with the melodies, bobbing her head to the beat as she worked.

“Salut,” The guitar player had taken a break and walked up to the unsuspecting Root while she was perfecting the last details of the portrait.

“Uh, hi there.” Root smiled up, embarrassed. Root had just arrived from America two days ago and didn’t speak a word of French. She decided to travel here on a whim, being the free artsy type and all.

Root realized the musician was looking at the painting of her and Root’s cheeks grew bright red; ‘ _ she must be so creeped out,’  _ She thought to herself. There was no going back now.

“I’m Sameen.” Sameen extended her hand. Her French accent was thick as she spoke.

Root let out a sigh of relief. “You have no clue how nice it is to finally meet someone who speaks English.” Root shook Sameen’s hand. “I’m Root.”

Sameen smiled. “You’re not half bad at that.” She nodded towards the painting.

Root grinned. “You think?”

“Of course. Not many people with that talent are out here painting in the park, though, so what’s your story?” She took a seat on Root’s blanket.

Root shrugged. “Well, I wasn’t having much luck back home… I had a gallery showing my paintings, but some rich snob came in and started trashing my work, so I knocked her one to the jaw. The gallery owner didn’t exactly appreciate one of their artists punching one of their biggest donors.” Root chuckled. “So I decided to drop everything and go to Paris.”

“Fair enough.” Sameen nodded. “How long have you been here?”

“Two days.”

“Have you seen much of the city?” Sameen asked.

“No, not yet. I figured it would be kinda hard when I can’t speak the language, you know?”

“Hey, well, maybe I could show you around sometime. I know all the great spots.” Sameen winked.

“That would be wonderful!” Root smiled and bit her lip.

“Here’s my number. Call me whenever you want to do some exploring.” Sameen slipped Root a piece of paper. She sauntered back to the bench, picked up her guitar, and started playing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please inbox me/comment if you have any advice or feedback :) I also take au requests!


End file.
